Annulled
by Tterit
Summary: 5 years have past and the Titans are drifting apart. Then the Titans get blackmailed, either the city gets destroyed by bombs, or Beast Boy and Raven have to get MARRIED!
1. Chapter 1

(Teen Titans Isn't In My Possession, In Other Words, I Don't Own It.)

Yeah! I get to start a new story! Please remember that this story 5 years in the future.

* * *

Gar sat at his desk fiddling with a pencil. His first day of college had gone horribly wrong. He heard whispering and chuckles behind him, he knew what they were saying; the idiots didn't realize that he has super-sonic hearing. "Huh, yeah he's so ugly." "Why do we have to get stuck with a green freak in our class?"

Beast Boy had heard it about a million times today, that and that he was stupid. Hearing that was the worst, because he now realized that it was true. Sitting in his classes watching the teachers write on the board confused him. He was in math, but the writing looked like a foreign language.

"Garfield would you come work the problem on the board?" Ms. Hansen asked the green boy. BB could tell that even she thought that he was weird, who wouldn't? BB didn't want to do the problem, he didn't know how. He hadn't been to school for years! He was going to college, because he knew that if he didn't he would soon be homeless.

The Titans were drifting apart, Cyborg had Katie who he spent all his time with, Raven had her room that she spent all her time with, Star wanted the team to stay together, but her attempts would end up being futile. Robin…Robin had already packed his bags, he was leaving the tower, quitting the team.

He was leaving, because he wanted to move on and try the whole solo thing again. BB knows it's because he doesn't want to be here when the ship goes down. Neither does Gar, so he's sitting in this desk to ultimately get a job and a house.

"Well?" his teacher asked breaking Garfield out of his daydream. "Umm…" Gar stuttered. "*Sigh* Jonathan would you mind doing it?" Ms. Hansen asked. "Of course Ms. Hansen," the boy said smirking at BB. "Brownnoser," BB mumbled under his breath. Jonathan did the problem perfectly and then he took his seat again.

The bell rang and BB stood up and practically dashed through the halls. "Hey Snot-Rag!" someone called, BB spun around to see that it was Jonathan. "What do you want Jonathan?" Gar sighed. "OH, I think you know!" Jonathan said smirking as he walked closer and cracked his knuckles. Beast Boy just sighed, he'd seen this coming. Jonathan walked closer and threw a punch at his eye, BB dodged and laughed.

Over the last few years BB hadn't grown much, he still appeared to be a scrawny and an easy target. Of course Jonathan didn't know that he had powers but he would soon find out….

He kept throwing punches which Beast Boy dodged with a giggle. "Shut-up!" Jonathan called grabbing Gar by the collar. BB then changed into a lion and growled at him. "What!" Jonathan called a look of panic on his face as he ran away. BB changed back into human and broke out laughing loudly.

"Loser," he mumbled giggling. His last class went pretty good, he could still hear the whispers, but the beauty of it was that Jonathan was in the class, and sat far away silently watching Gar with fear.

BB walked home to the big T shaped tower feeling better than he did earlier, maybe he could get a nice rep as a bully.

Once he was in the main room he saw Cy and his girlfriend Katie sitting on the couch. "I love you baby," Katie said kissing Cyborg on the cheek. "I love you too Kat," Cy said kissing her back. BB rolled his eyes; he disliked Katie more than anyone else. She was rude, she didn't care about anyone but herself, and more importantly she had completely stole BB's best friend.

"Hi, Beast Boy!" Star said smiling. She too had changed, she no longer talked like an alien, or asked lots of naïve questions, she no longer got confused about silly things, but she still loved her friends. That would never change, and BB admired her for that. She was currently his best friend, because they were the only ones even talking to each other.

"Hi Star!" BB said smiling. "How was your first day of college?" she asked. "Fine," he lied. "That's wonderful," Star said, and BB noticed the word that's rather than that is and how, wonderful didn't have the word most in front of it.

Robin walked into the room and started looking for something. "What are you looking for?" BB asked. "My new Bo staff," Rob said tearing the place apart. "Is that it?" BB asked pointing to an object on the coffee table. "Oh yeah, thanks," Rob said darting in front of Katie and Cy to grab it.

This woke the couple up from a daze. "Hi, Rob," Cy said noticing that other people were in the room for the first time. "Hi, Cy," Robin responded frowning.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven meditated. She could hear Beast Boy and Starfire chattering in the halls, it made it hard to concentrate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Now they were laughing loudly, which completely broke Raven's concentration.

She stood up and opened the door. "Shush!" she warned them. "Raven!" Star and BB cheered I unison, Rae didn't leave her room very often anymore. She left even less than before. "I need to meditate and you're breaking my concentration! Shush!" she yelled.

Lately she had to meditate more often, her emotions were stronger. Most likely because she was mad at Robin for leaving; he was her best friend now she would have no one. "Sorry Rae," BB said flashing her, his signature smile. Rae couldn't help but smile back BB didn't seem to have changed a bit. "Hey Rae now that you're out of your room do… you want to do something together?" BB asked hopeful.

"No," Raven said in a monotone voice, yep BB hadn't changed a bit. "But Raven it would be fun for us to hang out together!" Star protested, immediately Rae saw that she had changed, she sounded like a normal human girl. Raven walked back into her room. "What's the point?" she asked, "We're only going to be a team for a couple more months," Raven said closing the door.

"That isn't true!" Star yelled eyes aglow with rage. "Star it is true, you should be thinking about what you're going to do when it happens," BB suggested. "No! It won't happen!" Star said stomping off.

"Trouble!" Robin called. Trouble? There hadn't been any crime in foreverness! BB ran to his leader happy to be able to fight the good fight again. "Who is it?" he asked bouncing up and down in joy. "I don't know, doesn't matter," Rob said nonchalantly.

Once at the crime scene they…well there was no crime scene, just a normal peaceful street in the city. Star danced around searching for the crime as happy as a lark. "Hi Titans!" someone yelled, not using Teen Titans due to them having dropped the Teen. BB was 19, Rae was 20, Star was 22, Rob 22, and Cyborg is 23, so yeah Teen would be dumb.

"Hello who are you?" Starfire asked flying closer to the 30ish woman. "I am Goja, Titan super fan!" she stated. "Super fan huh? I thought that they all died, Raven isn't even a super fan," BB joked, and surprisingly Goja laughed. "Oh Beast Boy you are too hilarious!" she chimed. "Thanks!" BB said eating the compliment up.

"Where's the crime?" Robin asked. "There isn't any crime in what I'm doing, I'm just doing something that should have been done a long time ago," she said. "And what is that?" Cy asked. "Well you see I have a club named the BBxRae fan club!" she sang. "The what?" Raven asked confused.

"You know you love BB and he loves you BBxRae!" Goja repeated. "Not true!" BB yelled now annoyed. "So you had to call us here to tell us about your club?" Robin asked wanting to go back to packing. "Of course not silly! I came here to warn you about bombs that I've placed all over the city!" "Why'd ya do that?" Cy asked. "So that BB and Raven could live in Holy Matrimony, of course!" she scoffed. "Say what now?" BB questioned bewildered.

"Unless you and Raven get married ASAP the city goes bye-bye!" Goja said smiling. "That is so not going to happen!" Raven yelled annoyed at this woman's stupidity. "Where are the bombs?" Robin asked. "My lips are sealed," she smiled. Robin yelled Titans go and the Titans began their attack. What seemed easy became hard when they realized that the woman standing before them was a hologram.

"This isn't really me, this isn't what I really look like, and my name isn't really Goja. And you'll never find me or the bombs, so Rae and BB you'd better start writing your vows!" she said then her image fizzled out and disappeared. "This isn't good," Star stated. "You think?" Rae asked sarcastically.

* * *

Well what did you think? I really want to know so please leave a review. Or you can favorite or follow. So please review and read on because this story is:

TO BE CONTINUED!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or a cat.)

Hey! Thanks for all the good reviews!

* * *

"_I do," Beast Boy said smiling. "And do you Rachel Roth take Garfield Mark Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," she answered. "You may now kiss the bride." _

Raven woke up panting, she'd had nightmares before, ones where Trigon destroyed everything, but this was just as bad. They had searched for the bombs hours upon hours last night, but there was no sign of them. "_Maybe they don't exist," _Robin had said, maybe but Raven doubted it.

She sat up and walked to the kitchen, herbal tea could calm her worries. Once she got there she saw that her '_fiancé'_ was there as well, ok so he wasn't her fiancé yet, but he might as well be.

"Hi Rae," BB sighed. "Hi," she replied stiffly. Raven didn't know what to do; this was the definition of awkward. "Well, goodnight," BB said feeling the tension, and then he got up and walked away.

Raven then served herself tea, but it didn't help much.

* * *

"Okay, we'll begin our search in the North than we'll…" Robin started. "We already looked in the North," Raven said. "*Sigh* Yeah, like I said we're probably wasting our time, these bombs probably aren't even real," Robin reminded them.

"We need to find Goja, maybe she can give us a hint," Cy said. "Why would she?" BB asked. "Umm…because?" "He may have a point," Robin advised. So the Titans began their search for Goja the mystical super fan.

BB knew that in 1 hour he would have to go back to school, but till then he helped in the search. He wasn't too worried about having to marry Raven; he doubted that it would come to that.

"Goja!" BB called thinking that it was worth a shot. Nothing happened.

Starfire was eating cotton candy, ok so maybe it wasn't that helpful, but how could she resist? Cotton candy reminded her of Robin, old Robin, the one who cared for his friends. She walked along the beach eating the pink fluff, till she saw something in the distance, FIRE!

She flew towards it as quickly as she could till she reached the border around it, Robin was there too. "What happen?" she asked him. "I found Goja she told me that the bombs were very real then she disappeared and this happened," Robin said pointing at the explosion.

"Calling Titans, come to the explosion!" Robin ordered over the communications system. Soon all Titans had arrived and they were busy at work attempting to put out the fire. They succeeded, but not before, horrible damage had taken place. "Oh no!" Starfire remarked starring at the ruble.

* * *

'We've seen what these bombs can do, and I don't want to see it again," Robin said. "And?" BB pushed. "And I think that we should comply with her wishes," Robin continued. "No!" BB and Rae screamed in unison. "That might be easy for you to say, but this doesn't even concern you," BB snapped, receiving a nod from Raven.

"I know, but you can always just get the marriage annulled," Robin said and Cyborg started breaking out in laughter. "This isn't funny!" BB and Raven snapped. "Oh! They even yell at me in unison, how sweet!" Cyborg teased. "I'm late for school," BB said walking away.

* * *

Today was going even worse than the day before, he couldn't concentrate; all he could think about was how he was going to have to marry Raven. "Now it's time for the test," his English teacher said handing out papers. Oh no! BB didn't even know that there was a test!

* * *

"Raven do you want help with planning your wedding?" Starfire asked. "Starfire why would you even be so dense as to ask that?" Raven asked through gritted teeth. Starfire crouched down and began cowering; Raven rolled her eyes. Gar walked into the room he still had his backpack on his back.

He saw Raven and started panicking at the sight of all the daggers that her cold stare contained. "Hi…Hi Raven," he stuttered. Raven looked him in the eyes as if she was starring into his soul he shuddered, why was she acting so creepy?

Robin burst into the room waving his arms like a crazy person. "What?" Raven asked starring at the silent mime of panic. "Goja said…the wedding…has to happen now, or the bombs will blow everything up!" Robin yelled still panting. "When'd you talk to her?" BB said cocking his head.

"She was in my room!" Robin said turning around and acting completely neurotic. "The wedding isn't going to happen!" Raven snapped feeling her red cloaked emotion take control of her. A light bulb exploded and the whole tower began shaking. "Raven stop!" Star yelled.

Raven quickly stopped and looked around at the looks on all the Titans faces, all their mouths were shaped in O's. "I need to go meditate," she whispered running to her room. "Yeah…no kidding," BB said looking at all the broken glass on the floor and the chunk of ceiling that was now sitting on the couch.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted floating 10 inches off the ground. 'Knock-Knock' Raven stood up to answer her door. "Hey, Rae it's not that bad," Robin said walking into her room. "Not that bad! I have to marry Beast Boy! I despise Beast Boy!" Raven yelled her eyes glowing white. Robin motioned for her to calm down.

"Rae it's not an actual marriage if you get it annulled," Robin said with a fake smile. "Beast Boy agreed to do it." "What!? He did? Why?" Raven sputtered. "He's just more agreeable than you," Robin admitted. "I don't care, if he's more agreeable, I don't care if you like him better, I don't care!" Raven yelled.

"Raven please! You need to do this for the city!" Robin begged pulling her hood down. Raven's eyes grew big and shaky as she agreed, "Robin you owe me big time! And I intend to receive payback!" she yelled. "I'll marry Beast Boy if you keep living in the tower and being our leader!"

"Um…" Robin said pulling on the collar of his shirt, "Kay," he whispered nervously.

* * *

And that concludes chapter 2. Next chapter will be the you know what, exciting huh? I can already hear the wedding bells chime. Well, the next chapter should be posted very soon. Please review, REVIEWS ARE THE BOMB! Or just favorite or follow, they're the bomb too. And as always review and read on because this story is:

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a dog.)

Hi ya, hi ya! It's the big day!

* * *

The sun was hot beating down on her scalp. She yawned as though bored, but who could be bored at a time like this? Raven was waiting for the ceremony to begin. Poor, poor Raven. "30 more minutes," she counted.

Beast Boy was still getting dressed; he wondered how Raven was fairing, was she on the verge of death? '_Probably,' _he thought. He peeked out of the dressing room and saw the Titans. _'Why did they insist on coming?' _ He also saw Goja's hologram sitting there too; she wouldn't miss this if her life depended on it.

Star had heard the news that Robin was staying, and she felt all giddy inside! She was sitting next to him and she smiled at him. "What?" he asked. "Why do you keep smiling at me like that?" Rob wondered. Star stopped smiling and started twiddling her thumbs.

"1 minute," Raven counted hearing the music begin. _'Why must there be music?' _she wondered. Cyborg had agreed to walk Rae down the aisle, which to Raven, made this even more awkward.

"You ready?" he asked grabbing her arm. "No and I never will be," she answered, Cy laughed. They began the walk.

BB was standing there watching Raven, feeling like a complete idiot. _'Why did she have_ _to walk so slowly?'_ When she finally reached him the Justice Of The Peace began, "We are gathered here today to…" Raven was trying hard not cry, and the tears threatening to come out her eyes were not tears of joy.

"Do you Garfield Mark Logan taken Rachel Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Justice asked. "Yeah, I mean…I do," he stuttered. Raven rolled her eyes. "And do you Rachel Roth take Garfield Mark Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" This was the moment she had, had nightmares of.

"I…Don…Do," Raven answered, and then they exchanged rings. "You may now kiss the bride." Beast Boy leaned closer to Raven, she put her finger between their lips. "Do I have to?" she whined. "Raven!" Robin lectured, and Starfire giggled. "Starfire stop celebrating my death!" Raven yelled.

"Get on with it!" Goja called. Beast Boy leaned closer again and this time Raven didn't stop him, and they kissed. Goja started clapping. "Clapping seriously?" BB asked her.

* * *

BB was yet again sitting in a desk, but this time he was married. "Garfield would you like to answer the question?" Ms. Hansen asked, why must she always ask that? "No," he said simply still thinking about the kiss, it wasn't a bad kiss, of course it was his first kiss so how would he know?

"Why not?" his teacher pressed. "*Sigh* Because I have better things to worry about, such as getting my marriage annulled, besides why do you keep making **me** answer every question it's getting old!" he snapped, and it sounded a bit more snotty then he meant for it to sound.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion…" Raven stopped she didn't feel like meditating. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _'Tomorrow it will all be over,'_ she thought breathing deeply. She heard Starfire and Beast Boy laughing again. '_Why does he seem happy about this?' _she wondered, _'No, he couldn't be.' _

Raven walked to the kitchen she was hungry, cereal sounded good. Raven took small bites of the milky puffs, she felt tired now. She walked back to her room to sleep; she walked into BB in the hall. His big eyes were soft and he looked startled. '_He's so short_,' she thought looking at him, but yet so was she, both of them hadn't grown much.

BB looked sad, _'He was just laughing with Star two seconds ago, why's he sad now?' _"What's wrong?" Rae asked. "Nothing," he said his ears twitching. "No there's defiantly something wrong with you," she said shaking her finger at him. "You wouldn't care," his ears were drooping now. "What? What is it? Tell me already!" she snapped.

"I got kicked out of college," his eyes were growing bigger and sadder. "Oh Beast Boy," Raven said softening up. "Why?" she asked. "Because I yelled at my math teacher and failed an English test," he answered, and Raven started smiling, after awhile he did too, and they giggled together.

* * *

That's it for now. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW and read on because this story is:

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 4

(I don't own Teen Titans or cheesy bread.)

…I don't really have anything else to say so…

* * *

BB sat in his room doing nothing normally he would be in school by now but… It's not that he really missed it, he just needed it. As time went on he became hungry.

Raven sat in her room as well, meditating, but she was hungry.

Gar had ran into the kitchen to grab a snack, as had a certain mage.

"Hi Beast Boy want waffles?" Rae asked in her monotone voice. "Really? Since when do you make waffles?" Garfield asked. "Do you want the waffles or not?" she asked trying to sound angry, though she really wasn't.

"Sure Rae," "Ra-ven" she corrected. "Right, sorry," BB said smiling, there was something he needed to ask her something important, but if he did ask her she may hate him. "Rae, are you sure that we should end everything today?" BB questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Should we really annul the marriage this soon?" he asked nervously.

"Why wouldn't we? Are you saying that you…want to stay married!? Are you insane?" Raven screamed. "But Rae…" Gar whined. "What?" "I'm just saying that maybe we could give this thing a chance," he answered.

"Stop! You can't be serious!" Rae yelled. "Raven can't you at least try to give me a chance!" "I'm not going to be your wife Garfield!" Rae exclaimed annoyed.

"I'm just asking you to give me a chance." BB yelled.

"I never wanted to get roped up in this in the first place!" Rae yelled back. "Then why'd you agree to it huh?" he asked angrily. "Because if I did Robin said he'd stay…" she trailed off.

"Oh, so this all has to do with your beloved Robin! The one that single-handedly beat Trigon and saved you! Why do you like him so much anyway?" BB wondered. "He did save me, and he's always been there for me," Rae defended.

"You what Raven, we all helped beat Trigon! And if I'd had the chance I would have had the chance I would have saved you, but Robin had to be the hero! He always has to be the hero! I would have saved you in a heartbeat, because even back then…I loved you, and when have I not been there for you?" he whispered.

"You love me?" Raven asked her eyes wide and shaking. "Yes…will you give me a chance?" he asked. She starred at his look of desperation before nodding ever so slightly.

"Hey you two knock it off, you sound like an old married couple!" called Cyborg running into the room. BB and Rae both smiled in response. "Why aren't you killing me? You should be killing me for saying something like that!" Cy stated confused.

"Guys you ready to end this mess?" Robin asked joining the group.

"Actually, we're going to give this thing a chance," Rae announced with a super eager, bouncing BB at her side. "What?" the two other heroes asked shocked. "What's going on?" Star asked walking towards them. "BB and Rae are staying married!" Cy screamed.

"So, no annulment?" Star asked. "No annulment!" Robin answered. "Oh our little married couple is so cute!" Star cheered.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short, don't be mad. I hope you liked it though! Please tell me what I can do to improve and let me know how you're liking it. So as always please review and read on because this story is:

To Be Continued!


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: Don't own the characters (Except Katie and Goja), or the show below.)

So I got mixed reviews on last chapter, but its okay.

Thanks for all the reviews though. Whelp here I go…

Oh and if this starts to sound a little RobxRaeish its still BBxRae, I'm just adding all that due to the plot. And grr, writers block is setting in!

* * *

Raven felt numb. Why had she agreed to this? Why was she going through this when she knew who she really loved?

Then she remembered that she was doing this so that her true love, Robin would stay. Was marrying Beast Boy worth it? And why did she agree to **stay **married to him?

She stood up wanting herbal tea to start her day. She walked to the kitchen and saw that BB was sitting there alone. Usually everyone was up by now, so Rae wondered where they all were.

"Hey, Beast Boy where is everyone?" she asked. "Cyborg is on a date with Katie, Starfire is shopping, and Rob is looking for an apartment," Gar stated. Raven's whole world shattered into tiny fragments of broken glass.

How could he lie like that? Robin told her he would stay, why would he lie? Why would he want to leave her?

"Rae, Rae you okay?" Gar asked starring into her giant beating eyes. She stood frozen unable to responded. "No, Gar I'm not. Robin said he would stay!" she yelled. "Yeah I know, I'm kinda upset about it too." "Why? Why's he doing it?" she asked him. "Because…I don't know maybes he sick of us." BB replied.

Raven took a seat next to BB after she had poured her tea. They sat together and didn't say a thing, it was pretty awkward. Then Cyborg walked in with Katie attached to his hip.

"Hey guys!" Kat chirped. "Hello," Raven said. BB just sat there he wasn't in the mood to deal with that angry little Kat. "Yo Kat I'm gonna go get you a jacket you look cold," Cy said walking off. "Oh thanks you're so sweet!" she beamed.

"I need to go meditate," Rae mumbled still thoroughly disturbed by Robin's lying. "Bye Raven," Gar yelled as she left. _Great now I'm stuck with just Katie! _He thought.

"Hello Garfield," she mumbled with a fake smile planted on her face. "Hello Kat," BB replied in the exact same manner she had. "So I heard that you got kicked out of college, who gets kicked out of college?" she laughed.

"Oh and have you ever even been to college?" BB asked mischievously.

"Yeah, I'm in my forth year of it."

"Oh…" "Idiot…"

"Yo, here you go Kat!" Cy said tossing his girlfriend a blue jacket. Wait…that wasn't a blue jacket it was… "Cyborg?! Raven will kill you!" BB yelled jumping up. "Ah…it's just a spare she has a billion others, she won't mind if Katie borrows one," Cy explained.

"You're dead." "Whatever, Rae's nicer than you she'll understand."

"She nicer than me? How?" BB quizzed angrily. "She's not always acting like she hates Kat." "Kat's evil just like all cats!" BB hissed. "What? Since when do you not like cats? You change into them all the time!" "Not the point." BB yelled waving his arms. Then he walked away, but before he did he stole Raven's cloak back. _Stupid Cyborg! _

Gar walked up to the roof, and to his luck that's where Raven was meditating. "Hey Rae…here," he said tapping her on the shoulder with the cloak. "Why did you steal one of my cloaks?" she wondered with venom in her voice.

"I didn't it was Cy. He wanted to give it to his pretty little monster." "He stole my cloak to give it to that nuisance?" she whined. "Yep…that robot is really getting on my nerves," BB whined back. "No kidding."

"Beast Boy, I…we have to end this…" Raven whispered. "I know…you need Robin," he replied heartbroken inside. "Yeah, I'm sorry," she whispered back.

"You can't end the marriage! If you do I set all the bombs off!" Goja yelled popping up suddenly and waving her arms. "How the heck did you get here? And how often do you watch us?" Gar asked a bit neurotically.

"This is a hologram; I can be wherever I want with it! But the important thing is this warning!" she yelled. "What warning?" Gar questioned than turned around frantically at the sound of another explosion. "Oh that…"

* * *

The fire took awhile to put out, and it caused Robin to explode as well. "WE can't have this happening again! We can't let this happen again! I thought you two were staying married? So just stay married!" Rob yelled.

"Oh well isn't that just soooo easy for you to say!" Raven argued. "Beast boy seems fine with the idea!" Robin yelled. Beast boy tilted his head embarrassed. "Stop fighting! Why do you care Robin you're leaving us anyway!" Star yelled tears flooding from her eyes.

"I care about the city!" Robin answered. "But you don't care about us?" Star whined. Robin hesitated, "I do, but every hero needs to move on sometime and Cyborg's practically already left the team. You don't see him here do you? Face it Star, we're over."

Starfire began crying more quickly tears flooding rapidly. "Robin leave her alone! You know what you should just leave, who needs you anyway?" BB yelled hugging Starfire.

"Gar, don't say that you know that he's just being truthful," Rae defended.

"Don't fight!" Star croaked still in BB's embrace. "Sorry Star," BB said ending the hug.

"I have to agree with Star, you can't just give up on the team, we've been through too much. Remember when we stuck with you even though you lied to us about being Red X? And how we all still loved Star when she was going through that transformation? And Raven, we didn't even care when we found out that your father was an evil demon and that you were destine to destroy the world," BB ranted.

"Also you guys stuck by me when you found out about the beast within me. We aren't going to find that kind of friendship anywhere else. The rest of the world looks at us as freaks, but we've always stuck together, always. And I don't want that to end, I don't think that you want it to either," he finished.

By the end all 3 Titans were looking at him with huge eyes and their mouths agape. "Beast Boy I didn't know that you could be that deep," Raven said a small smile forming on her face.

"I…I don't know what to say…You're right though, you're right. Gosh, how could I have been such a selfish idiot? I'm so sorry Star, so sorry," Robin whispered looking into her bright green eyes. "So you'll stay?" Star asked her tears stopping. "Yes." "Then you're forgiven," she said with a smile.

Faraway on a hill Goja watched the scene with a huge grin on her face, only this time she wasn't a hologram…

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well sorry that this chapter wasn't that humorous, I decided to make it a fluffy chapter. The next chapter will probably be the second to last. I hope the length of this chapter was ok; I tried to make it a bit longer.

I always enjoy reviews so tell me how I did, I'm eager to hear if this chapter was good or disappointing, though please don't be too mean! As always review and read on because this story is:

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own Teen Titans; I don't have anything witty to add to that, sorry. )**

**Hey folks! This will be the last chapter, sorry.**

* * *

_Raven stood in the middle of the road her cloak blowing in the wind. She lied down in the street stretching, tossing, turning she drew her hands back behind her head. Her eyes drifted snapping open, closed, open, closed. She turned onto her stomach sliding her wrist down against her sides. _

_She could hear the whispering, the yelling, they didn't understand. She gazed at them, she felt peaceful, but they weren't. She mouthed the words that they wanted to hear, "I'll be okay, I'll be okay." _

"Raven! Wake up!" Her eyelids drifted open starring into his green eyes, his worried eyes. "Beast Boy! Get out of my room!" she yelled snapping awake. "Come on Rae! You can't kick me out! We're married!" he yelled as she attempted to push him away.

_Idiot! Married? Did he really have to bring that up? _"Shut-up, you're married." "And you aren't?" he asked ears drooping. "Regretfully," she muttered.

"Why'd you have to wake me up anyway?" Rae questioned.

"Well…we thought that you had died in the middle of the night or something," he said laughing.

"Why?"

"When someone sleeps in till 5pm it is slightly worrisome," Gar smiled.

"5pm!?" she screamed.

"Yeah you must have been realllllyyyy tired!"

She wasn't tired; her dream had captured and enthralled her. She had never had it before, and honestly she didn't understand it. It was so long too! For hours she had tossed and turned in the middle of that imaginary street looking at the Titans screaming for her to get out of the road, but she didn't!

"Yeah…I guess so," Raven replied not wanting to worry him, or be pushed into the center of attention.

"Come on you need to eat dinner," BB said, then he burst out laughing hysterically, and Raven not being able to stop herself giggled, which made Gar smile at her.

Being slightly creeped out she took her hand away from his and stopped laughing, he was soooo desperate! Why did he like her so much? No one had ever been desperate for her love, or even cared, and she had rejected him entirely.

How could she have been so cold hearted? She grabbed his hand back and forced a smile. He smiled back as they walked to the kitchen together.

"Raven! You've joined us in the world of the living!" Starfire cheered. Cyborg looked at the couple and noted how their hands were attached, he smirked.

"What?" Raven asked looking at the robotic teen. Then Raven realizing what he was talking about dropped her wrist to her sides. Her mind flashed back to the dream to the road the peacefulness that she craved so much.

"Beep, Beep!" the alarm screeched. Robin ran to the T.V which was now a map and gasped. "Who is it?" Cy asked. "Goja!" Robin remarked.

"She's in the tower!" he continued. "What!" Raven gasped looking around. A video popped up on the screen, it was from a security camera. It showed Goja running through the halls, racing towards the main room.

"She's heading towards us!" Garfield yelled. Raven sighed as Goja finally made her appearance. "Hello Titans!" Goja beamed. "What do you want?" Raven growled.

"A test to be taken," she answered smirking. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" BB asked.

Robin walked towards the villain and carefully circled her holding his bo-staff till he jabbed it at her. "Oww!" she yelled, "What was that for?"

"Huh…I've never met a hologram that could feel pain," Robin said with an evil grin. "So what, I'm really here big deal!" the villainess scoffed. "It is a big deal," Cy said catching on. "Whatever."

Goja ran towards Raven, she swooped her up and pushed her flat onto her face. "How'd you do that?" Robin gawked. "Easy," she said with a smile as she grabbed Raven opened her mouth and shoved cloth in it. "Azhajk Meyigi Zigjo!" Raven yelled, of course nothing happened.

Goja grabbed Raven's arms and tied them together with another cloth. "Y con breek thath yir know!" Raven yelled spitting out the cloth and freeing her arms. "Azarath Metrion Zin…" the smell filled her mouth as she began closing her eyes, and drifting into a land of pillows, cushions, and rainbows, okay so obviously she really drifted into a dark world with demons, but same thing! The chloroform filled her up as she drifted away.

"Raven!" BB yelled as she hit the floor. "No!" Robin screamed.

Raven's eyes opened as she felt the wind blowing against her cloak, but this time she was already lying down. She fought to open her eyes, but they closed, opened, closed. She drew her wrist against her and flipped onto her belly as she stared out at the bumps moving across the way.

Robin panted; he and the rest of the Titans had been running so long they'd been trying to catch up with Goja who'd fled carrying Raven long ago. "She's so faraway will never make it!" he cried, even Star couldn't fly that fast. He saw Rae lying in the middle of the street not moving, but the distance blurred the image.

Beast Boy couldn't take it; she'd be hit by a car if she stayed there! He shifted into a cheetah and ran. His lungs burned, his legs ached, and his heart was beating faster by the second, but he couldn't stop.

Raven lied there listening to a car approaching. It was so peaceful, and if she got hit it wouldn't hurt, because after all this is only a dream. She felt a hard pain in her side and a loud honking; _I must have been hit,_ she thought. _My subconscious mind must be making up the pain, whereas in reality I'm on my bed. If that's the case, my subconscious mind sucks, that didn't feel anything like being hit by a car! _

Beast Boy changed back exhausted, but now both he and Raven were safe. "Raven are you okay?" he asked looking at the very disorientated girl, "We should get you home," he continued.

Back at the tower, Raven had recovered, she now knew that, that wasn't a dream and that it wasn't a car that had hit her, it was a green cheetah that had pushed her out of the way.

"Gar, thanks for saving me," she smiled. "No prob, Rae."

"No honestly thank you; you risked your life for me."

"And I'd do it again," he said.

"Goja's been caught!" Robin beamed walking into the room, "And guess what! We found the controls for the bombs, which means that you can end the marriage!" he shouted happily.

BB looked at Raven, and she looked at him. "I don't think that we want to," Raven replied smiling, Beast Boy looked like he had just been told that, he was the best Titan ever, his happiness was undeniable.

* * *

Raven crawled into bed, she listened to him breath, and she looked at him like she had been doing for the last 6 months. Raven had never let anyone step foot in her room, and now Garfield was sharing it with her, oh how the world changes so quickly!

_Raven smiled as he hugged her, and grabbed the little girl that she had been holding in her arms. He rocked her as he smiled up at her mother, and the baby giggled happily. Raven looked at the two together, and then she leaned over to her husband and kissed him. _

Raven's eyes opened and she smiled, she thought about the test that Gar had passed those long months ago. Goja had put her favorite heroine's life in danger to see if her favorite hero would save her, and he did. Raven couldn't help but be glad that the crazy fan had brought them together, now instead of nightmare full of demons, she really did dream of pillows, cushions, rainbows…and babies.

* * *

**Oh wow! It's over, I'm kinda sad. I hope you liked the ending. Now I'm going to write a new BBxRae story, it will be darker, and it will be called Garfield's Mansion. It's going to be pretty epic, and slightly, but only slightly, similar to this one. Anyway, please review! I really want to know what you thought of this story.**

**And thanks soooo much for reading it!**

**THE END!**


End file.
